Companies often rely on calling campaigns to reach their customers. Based on regulations, time zones, customer preferences, and the like, each customer may require different calling strategies. For example, a customer may prefer to be contacted on certain days of the week or times of day, or certain law may restrict the number of calls or the phone number that can be used to contact the customer. Because each call may have different restrictions or preferences, determining and executing calling campaigns that are efficient, compliant, and satisfactory to customers can be challenging.